


Day 03 - Gaming

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Matt are alone playing video games when Jared gets horny...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 03 - Gaming

It's late on a band practice night, so late that Mike and Craig have already been at their respective homes for hours, and Matt and Jared are still up, playing video games on the GameCube. Matt knows he should probably leave now, after all – he needs to get up early for work tomorrow, but he can't be bothered. He's way too engrossed into the Mario Kart race he and Jared are engaged in (it's the tenth one within the past hour and he's determined to win this one too), to even think of leaving right now.

“God dammit, Matt!” Jared screams as Matt wins once again, throwing his controller onto the floor. “How are you winning every time? Are you fucking cheating?”

“What? How dare you accuse me of cheating!” Matt laughs, kicking him. “I don't have to cheat. I'm that good.”

“Fuck that, I'm done playing,” Jared snaps, crossing his arms and pouting. Matt rolls his eyes and reaches over and pokes his stomach.

“Sore loser.”

“Don't touch me,” Jared says lowly, glaring at his friend before returning to a full on pout.

“Oh, Jesus, Jared, what do you want me to do? Not try so that you can win? Would that make you feel better?”

“Shut up,” he laughs, and Matt takes this as the perfect opportunity to tickle him, since, after all – Jared hates this. He crawls the short distance between them on the couch and starts with his chest, the most ticklish part of his body, and works his way around his body. 

“GET OFF!” Jared wails, kicking and miserably trying to tickle Matt back. 

Matt isn't ticklish.

“Say you're a loser!” Matt laughs, tickling his stomach and crawling on top of his lap.

“NO! I – WILL – NOT!”

“Fine then, I'll tickle even more!”

“Fuck – fuck – fine! I'm a loser! Now get the fuck off me!” he shouts, tears brimming the corners of his eyes as he attempts to push Matt off his lap. It's not working, though, because he's still on him, and, fuck, why does it have to feel good? 

“What was that? Stay on top of you? Okay!” Matt exclaims, tickling even more, and also moving more on his lap. 

Fuck.

“No, dude, seriously,” Jared snaps, frustrated with himself as well because of his overactive teenage hormones. He pushes Matt hard this time, and he finally gets him off and onto the floor (in his rightful position).

“OW!” Matt wails, sitting up and glaring at him. “Come on, dude, you didn't have to push that hard.”

Yes, he did.

“Look, I needed you to get off me before things got worse,” he says, not intending to, really, and Matt raises a questioning eyebrow.

“What?”

“Well, you know, like, the tickling got worse or something,” Jared says, sitting up and trying his best to conceal his ~ issue. He'd rather not talk about it with Matt, as it was one thing to talk about being horny because of girls – it was a completely different thing if you got that way because your best friend was in your lap.

“Jared, are you not telling me something? Because you've got your lying face going on,” he says as he sits down on the couch again.

“Like what? What are you talking about? I'm not lying,” he replies. Although he's having a hard time keeping his mind off of sex now, and the thing is – he's thinking about sex with Matt.

It's not that he hasn't thought about it before, of course he has, but never with him in the room. Now it's just awkward and he wishes the stupid feelings would stop and he could go back to enjoying his time instead of wanting to relive the feeling of Matt riding him..

Fuck.

“Uh huh... Then why are you biting your lip and rubbing the back of your neck just like you do every time you lie?”

“Uh – because, because I'm nervous?”

Wow, great save.

“Nervous? Nervous about what?”

“Look – you got on my lap at the wrong time, that's all I'm saying,” he replies, hoping to hell that Matt will just drop it and move on if he gives a somewhat truthful explanation.

“Oh! You're horny?” he asks. Could he be any more blunt?

“Ugh, yes, Matt, yes. So let's move on to other things so I can get my mind off of it-” he starts, but Matt has moved across the couch so that their sides are touching.

“Want me to help? Is that it? You like me?” he teases, putting his hand on Jared's thigh and moving it closer to his area...

“What?” Jared stutters. “I-”

“All you had to do was ask,” he says, leaning in and kissing Jared's neck softly.

“Dude, if you are fucking with me I will be so pissed off,” Jared snaps, still aware enough that Matt could be playing with him still – making a huge joke about it all. Matt's hand doesn't move from in between his legs, instead he tugs on the waistband of his sweatpants.

“I'm not fucking with you. Do you want my help getting off or not?”

Of course there's a part of Jared's brain that tells him to stop Matt – to keep their relationship normal and without complications – but then there's the part of him that says 'fuck it all' and lets it go.

He lets it go.

Matt gets down Jared's pants and boxers just enough so he can stroke his cock. He's so hard already he just knows he's going to fall apart in moments – just seeing his friend's hand on himself is enough to send him over the edge. He's thought about this moment so many times but never did he think it would actually happen, nor that Matt would be the one initiating it.

It felt better than he had ever imagined it would, and he cums quickly, embarrassingly so, moaning Matt's name as he does.

Matt kisses the area below his ear as he comes down from his post orgasm high, and still strokes his cock until he's completely done. It's silent as Matt cleans them up, using a tissue and wiping his hands and pulling Jared's pants back up for him.

“Well, that was fun,” Matt comments, smiling as he sits back down beside his friend. “Now are you ready to play again?”

“Are you serious? You still want to play that game?” Jared laughs, surprised. “You don't want to get off?”

“Me? No, not right now. Maybe later, though. I got off thinking about you earlier,” he replies.

Jared doesn't know how to respond to that, other than he thinks he might be okay with them having a different type of relationship after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, note that I'm not taking forever to edit these one-shots or anything, they're basically practice for me so I can start back on writing my bigger projects. So if there are any stupid mistakes I apologize. Feel free to point them out and I'll fix them <3


End file.
